Si yo fuera un chico
by viicoviic
Summary: SONGFIC. ¿Las canciones siempre son verdaderas? ¿Todo lo que cuentan es como en verdad es? Para Hinata no... y es que sabia demasiado bien como era su novio... el no se parecia en nada a los demás. SasuHina. LEMON


_**Songfic SasuHina  
Canción: **__Si yo fuera un chico – Beyonce  
__**Genero**__: Romance  
__**Categoría**__: M  
__**Aviso:**__ Contiene Lemon_

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__~ Si yo fuera un chico ~__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

Hinata se sentó en el banco del parque, mirando a los niños jugar con una pelota, chutándola e intentando meterla entre aquellas dos piedras que hacían de portería. Sonrió.  
Buscó en su bolso y sacó su iPod. Se puso los auriculares mientras el viento la despeinaba ligeramente, no le importó. _Después de todo… a Sasuke le gustaba más despeinada…_  
Se sonrojó ante su pensamiento. Sabía muy bien a que se refería su novio cuando hablaba de aquella manera.  
Puso la primera canción del reproductor y cerró los ojos, dejando de oír cualquier grito infantil.

"_**Si yo fuera un chico solo por una vez**_

_**Yo me vestiría como quiero, con lo que vea primero y me voy..."**_

_-¡Sasuke, vamos a llegar tarde! – La ojiblanca llamó a la puerta, metiendo prisa a su novio.  
-¡Espera solo un poco!_

_Un golpe seco seguido de un gruñido llamo la atención de la chica. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para ver a su novio sentado en el suelo, con los pantalones a medio poner y un montón de camisas tiradas a su alrededor. No pudo evitar reír ante la escena y sonrojarse por la semidesnudez del chico.  
El Uchiha se levantó y acabó de ponerse los pantalones, buscando con la mirada los zapatos._

_-Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena… - Le recordó.  
-Hmp… es que… no se que camisa ponerme. – El chico desvió su mirada algo apenado. – Elígela tú._

_Se retiró al baño, dejándola sola en su habitación. Hinata suspiró alegremente y abrió el inmenso armario del pelinegro. Rebuscó entre las camisas y sacó una de color azul marino, a juego con el oscuro pantalón del pelinegro. Se giró sobre sus talones y la sostuvo en el aire hasta que Sasuke salió del baño, con el cepillo de dientes en su boca._

_-Arigato Hina._

_Se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca y le dio un beso en la mejilla, llenándole la cara de pasta de dientes con sabor a menta. La chica lo miró con enfado fingido y se pasó los dedos por la mejilla, quitando los restos de pasta._

_-Te doy un beso… ¡Y te limpias! – Sasuke se puso su camisa mientras la miraba fijamente.  
-No esperaras que salga a la calle con pasta de dientes en la cara. – La Hyuga arrugó su nariz._

"_**Saldría a buscar chicas por montones.  
Mis amigos que son leales, siempre van a acompañarme hasta el fin.  
Cada noche a vivir…"**_

_Hinata buscó con la mirada a Sasuke por todo el bar. Hacia rato que él y Shikamaru habían desaparecido con la excusa de ir a buscar un par de copas. Temari estaba sentada en una de las mesas mientras miraba como el local iba llenándose poco a poco._

_-No creí que hubiese tanta gente. – Se apartó un mechón del flequillo. – Tal vez tendríamos que haber ido a otro sitio después de cenar.  
-No… este está bien. – Sonrió la ojiblanca.  
-Se tardan mucho… - La rubia alargó el cuello, esperando ver desde su sitio la barra._

_Hinata hizo lo mismo, viendo a lo legos lo que parecía lo coleta del Nara. Suspiró aliviada. Por un momento había creído que les había pasado algo, ellos no eran del tipo de chicos que dejaba sola a una chica en un bar…  
Los dos chicos se acercaron a ellas, llevándoles un baso de bebida. Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla a la ojiblanca y la cogió por la cintura, abrazándola de una forma ligera, pero atrayéndola hacia él._

_-¡Teme!_

_Los cuatro chicos se giraron. Naruto y Kiba acababan de entrar en el bar, tan hiperactivos como siempre y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Quiso saber el Uchiha.  
-Hemos venido a buscar un par de chicas para pasar el rato. – El Inozuka le guiñó un ojo a los dos chicos. – ¿Os apuntáis?  
-¡Ni de broma! – Temari cogió por el cuello de la camisa a su novio y lo miró de una forma amenazadora.  
-¿Tu que dices Sasuke? ¿Vienes a buscar una chica mejor? – El ojiazul le miró sonriente._

_Hinata agachó su mirada, clavándola en sus pies, entreteniéndose en mirar el pequeño tacón que llevaba. Por un momento quiso desaparecer. Naruto y Kiba le habían propuesto a su novio ir a por una chica mejor… Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se mordió el labio, concentrándose en el dolor que sentía por el mordisco y olvidados sus lágrimas.  
Sintió los brazos de Sasuke abrazarla con mas fuerza, y como sus labios rozaron su cuello, en una sutil caricia para acabar en su pequeño y dulce beso._

_-Yo ya tengo a una chica… - Susurró. – Y no la cambiaria por nada…_

"_**Si yo fuese un chico, ¿pero ves? No lo soy…  
Los chicos son de molde y nosotras somos de corazón…"**_

_-¿Te pasa algo?_

_Sasuke aparcó frente a la casa de Hinata, apagando el motor y quitándose el cinturón. La chica seguía inmóvil en su asiento, como si se tratase de una estatua.  
Una parte de ella, se sentía feliz por lo que había dicho Sasuke en el bar: "Ya tengo una chica… y no la cambiaria por nada…"  
Pero las palabras de Naruto seguían metidas en su mente, negándose a dejarla en paz y obligándola una y otra vez a repetirlas en su foro interno.  
"¿Tu que dices Sasuke? ¿Vienes a buscar una chica mejor?"_

_-Hinata… - La llamó el pelinegro.  
-Sasuke…_

_Levantó la mirada, enfrentándose a aquellas pupilas negras que hacían que se perdiera y sintiese temblar sus piernas. Quiso decirle algo, pero no sabía muy bien que. Quería preguntarle porque había dicho eso, porque no hacia caso a Naruto y buscaba una chica mejor, una chica que le diese todo lo que necesitase. Quiso preguntarle porque ella y no Ino, o Sakura… o Karin._

_-Hina… ¿He echo algo que te halla molestado? – Sasuke la miró con una expresión sombría.  
-¡No! – Se apresuró a responder. – No es culpa tuya… soy… yo. – Miró sus manos, buscando tranquilizar sus nervios de algún modo. – Sasuke… ¿Por qué yo?  
-¿Hmp? – El ojinegro la miró con confusión, hasta que intuyó el sentido de sus palabras. – Porque me ignorabas… no te habías fijado en mi… no eras como las demás… porque tus ojos tenían algo especial que me atraía… porque siempre ayudabas a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio…  
-No te entiendo…  
-Hinata, yo… - Sasuke le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirase a los ojos. – Te amo con tus defectos y tus virtudes, porque no hay nada que no adore de un ángel como tu…  
-Pero… Naruto… tu podrías…  
-Naruto es un baka, lo sabes… - Sonrió de una forma infantil.  
-Pero tiene razón… tú… yo… nosotros no…  
-Hinata, no importa. – La chica levantó una ceja ante la respuesta de su novio, incrédula de cierta forma. – Vale, no voy a negarte que a veces me descontrolo un poco y cuando me paras me frustro. – Agachó su mirada. – Gomen si te hice sentir incomoda…  
-Sasuke… - Intentó explicarse.  
-Lo se. – Le dio un beso en los labios, un simple roce. – No estás preparada y lo respeto.  
-Yo…_

_La Hyuga se mordió el labio. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué temía hacer algo mal y disgustarle? ¿Qué tenia miedo a él? ¿Al dolor? Seguramente eso le sentaría mal. Confiaba en su novio, sabia que jamás le haría daño. Pero todo lo que había oído de la primera vez…  
"Duele mucho..." Temari se lo comentó. "Fue muy doloroso, incluso sangré…" Ino lo había dicho. "Te juro que lloré de la incomodidad…" Sakura lo había corroborado._

_-Buenas noches. – Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y la volvió a besar.  
-Buenas noches… - Susurró ella._

_Se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta, sacando una pierna primero para poder levantarse. Sentía la necesidad de notar el aire en su cara, aunque sabia que cuando eso pasase, echaría de menos el olor que ese coche tenia, el olor de su ojinegro._

_-…- Sasuke lo pensó por unos segundos. – Hinata.  
-¿Si? – La chica se giró, aun sentada en el coche.  
-…Te quiero._

"_**Se piensan que son los del sexo superior…"**_

_-Vas a perder… - Sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que a la Hyuga le faltase el aire._

_Dejó caer la bola en el futbolín del bar y empezaron la partida. Sasuke daba bruscos golpes que resonaban en todo el local. El sonido del metal chocando llamó la atención de cuantos pasaban por allí.  
Hinata se dedicó a mover a los jugadores con los que jugaba, parando la bola que Sasuke lanzaba una y otra vez. En un movimiento de despiste, golpeó la pelota contra una de las tablillas de madera que rodeaban el pequeño campo de juego. La pequeña bola rebotó y fue dando golpes hasta colarse en la portería de Sasuke._

_-No… - Susurró.  
-¡Ja! – Hinata le sacó la lengua. – Soy mejor que tu. – canturreó._

_Una sonrisa juguetona dibujó los carnosos labios de la ojiblanca. El Uchiha la miró con el ceño fruncido. Rodeó el pequeño mueble hasta llegar junto a ella y la besó, mordiéndola en su labio inferior. Hinata se sintió desfallecer._

_-… ¿Decías? – Sonrió el chico.  
-Que… s-soy mejor… que tu._

_El pelinegro volvió a besarla, esta vez, pasando su lengua por sus labios y profundizando el roce, buscando su lengua. Apretó aquella estrecha cintura contra su cuerpo, sintiendo los temblores de la chica contra su pecho. Se separó y la miró sonriente. Orgulloso de si mismo por haberla dejado jadeante y sonrojada como un tomate._

_-¿Decías? – Volvió a insistir.  
-… ¿D-de que… hablábamos? - Sonrió triunfante ante aquella respuesta.  
-De que eres mejor que yo…_

"_**Pero cuando lo queremos  
los vence nuestra seducción."**_

_Sasuke la acorraló contra la pared, abrazándola con sus brazos e impidiendo una huida. A un lado, la enorme cama hacia acto de presencia.  
El pelinegro deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda femenina, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos en un sutil roce, demasiado tortuoso para la ojiblanca.  
La chica rodeó el cuello del chico, revolviendo sus oscuros cabellos mientras la besaba de una forma lenta, como degustando un majar._

_¿Cómo habían acabado así? Había entrado al cuarto del moreno para buscar algo… ¿El que? Ya no lo recordaba, pero no importaba.  
Dejó de pensar cuando sintió una de las manos del chico meterse por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su vientre y subiendo poco a poco.  
Rompieron el beso por la falta de respiración y se miraron. La Hyuga intentaba normalizar su respiración. Se sentía desfallecer con la faceta dulce de su novio, y este se aprovechaba de ello…_

_-Sasuke… - Suspiró._

_El Uchiha perdió el control y la apretó contra él, apretando sus labios contra los de ella y volviéndose el beso más apasionado. Deslizó una de sus manos con desesperación desde la cintura hasta el muslo, acariciando la piel suave de la chica. Tomó su pierna y la subió a su cadera haciendo que la peliazul lo enganchara con fuerza y necesidad. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Hinata al sentir la enorme erección contra su entrepierna. Su cuerpo se tensó.  
El pelinegro lo notó y se separó con lentitud mientras se maldecía interiormente. Sabía que había sobrepasado los límites establecidos por ella._

_No se atrevió a mirarla. Savia que si lo hacia, no podría volver a controlarse. Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro femenino, intentando no sentirse tan frustrado y golpeó la pared con un puño. El dolor hizo que la sangre le volviera a la cabeza por un momento, permitiéndole pensar. _

_-Lo siento… - Confesó mientras su mandíbula se tensaba. Cogió la pierna de Hinata y la empujó un poco hacia abajo, obligándola a que se separase de él. Pero la chica lo sujetó con mayor fuerza.  
-Sasuke… - Bajó su mirada apenada. – No… no lo sientas._

_Volvió a atraerlo hacia ella. Esta vez, fue Hinata quien lo besó, mordiendo su labio y acariciando su cuello. Sasuke se quedó helado. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Hinata estaba insinuando que…?  
La cogió de los hombros y la separó. Buscó en sus blancos ojos una respuesta a las dudas que le invadían la cabeza._

_-Dime que no es una broma. – Le pidió.  
-N-no es una broma… yo… - La chica miró hacia un lado. – Yo…_

_No la dejó terminar. Se lanzó a sus labios como un animal hambriento y la empujó contra la pared. Acariciando con desespero sus caderas, apretándolas contra su entrepierna, haciendo que la peliazul notara lo excitado que estaba.  
Un gemido escapó de los labios femeninos, rojos e indefensos ante tal depredador. Sasuke invadió aquella deliciosa cavidad para entrelazar su lengua con la de ella. Iniciando una provocadora lucha entre ambas. No lo resistió.  
La agarró de las nalgas y la levantó. Hinata se enredó en sus caderas, subiendo su otra pierna y agarrándose para no caer. El chico la apretó contra la pared, sacándole otro gemido de excitación ante el acto. Notaba su entrepierna palpitando ante el calor que desprendía su novia._

_Caminó hacia la cama, dejándola suavemente sobre las sabanas. La necesidad de arrancarle la ropa lo hacia enloquecer. La besó con fuerza, intentando controlarse un poco para no asustarla. La chica seguía rodeándolo con sus piernas, apretándolo contra ella y haciendo que un suave roce lo extasiara.  
Rompió el beso para quitarle la camisa, deseaba ver aquel frágil cuerpo a su merced, y la visión fue mejor que en sus sueños. Aquellos que tenia todas las noches y en los que la hacia suya una y otra vez, haciendo que gritara su nombre…_

_Se abalanzó sobre su cuello, succionando la piel y pasando por encima la lengua. La peliazul se removía inquieta. Sentía como algo palpitaba en su sexo, y el roce que Sasuke hacia le provocaba un calor asfixiante. Se mordió el labio al sentir su lengua sobre su sujetador, mordiendo la tela y algo de piel. Se sobresaltó cuando el Uchiha lo desabrochó y quitó de su camino aquel pedazo de tela con furia, lanzándolo contra la pared._

_El ojinegro pasó la lengua por sus labios antes de rozar con ella aquel punto erecto sobre su pecho. Hinata mordió su labio y giró su rostro. Notaba miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas inquietas no paraban de moverse apretando a su novio y soltándolo, en lo que parecía un abrazo juguetón. Sasuke pellizcó el pezón de la ojiblanca y esta gritó. Un pequeño gemido ahogado que le hizo sonreír de satisfacción.  
Siguió mordiendo y lamiendo su pecho mientras una de sus manos, se posaba en uno de los muslos de la peliazul. Acariciándolo mientras iba subiéndolo poco a poco hasta llegar a su destino. Se separó de ella solo para ver la expresión de su rostro cuando él pasó los dedos por encima de la tela del pantalón baquero que llevaba...  
Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio, sus mejillas rojas y brillantes… le pareció la visión más hermosa de todas._

_Volvió a abalanzarse a su cuello, mientras le intentaba desabrochar el pantalón. Sonrió cuando las manos de Hinata intentaron desabrocharle la camisa con torpeza.  
Dejó su acción para quitársela de un tirón, rompiendo un poco la tela y varios botones por la fuerza empleada.  
La ojiblanca pasó uno de sus brazos por su cuello, apretándolo contra ella y besándolo. Necesitaba sentirlo junto a su piel, sentir aquel calor junto al suyo. Deslizó su mano libre por la espalda del chico, que gruñó ante la sensación. Volvió a morderla, esta vez, en el labio. Succionándolo un poco y atrapándolo con sus dientes. Lo soltó y se levantó un poco, quitándole el pantalón a Hinata. La visión lo enloqueció._

_¿Cuántas veces había deseado tenerla así? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado poseerla y tenerla a su merced? Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Demasiadas…  
Cogió las manos de Hinata y las apartó, dejándolas sobre la cama. La Hyuga lo miró extrañada. ¿Qué hacia?  
Sasuke besó el vientre de la peliazul. Escuchó unas pequeñas risitas por parte de ella. Sabía que tenía cosquillas por esa zona. Bajó un poco más sus labios y besó su cadera, mordiendo un poco la piel y succionándola. Las risitas fueron cortadas por un suspiro._

_-Hinata… - Siguió bajando poco a poco, deslizando uno de sus dedos sobre la tela de la braguita. – Quiero que grites… quiero que grites mi nombre._

_El Uchiha apartó la tela y hundió dos dedos en aquella zona. La chica se mordió el labio con fuerza y volteó la cara, hundiéndola en la almohada y controlando el grito que quería salir. Respiró con fuerza tratando de calmarse, pero le resultó inútil. Notó el calor en su vientre subir por todo su cuerpo. Enredándola en un placer inmenso. Gritó su nombre, llamándolo, suplicándole… embragada de placer.  
El chico movía sus dedos en círculos mientras seguía besando y mordiendo sus caderas y su vientre, bajando sus labios poco a poco._

Los ojos de la Hyuga se abrieron y un sonoro grito escapó se su garganta al sentir como los labios del chico se hundían en su sexo. Se rindió ante él, vencida ante todo el placer que le proporcionaba. Una ola de placer la recorrió, haciéndola gritar con mayor fuerza, emitiendo gemidos ahogados y alaridos.  
Lo abrazó con sus piernas, temblando del éxtasis, luchando por poder respirar ante todas las sensaciones que le proporcionaba su novio.  
Sasuke subió su cabeza y la volvió a besar, con más pasión de la que jamás había imaginado. Notaba como todo daba vueltas y su cuerpo temblaba. Escuchó el cierre del pantalón del moreno, sintió como acababa de retirarle las braguitas y como el chico volvía a ponerse entre sus piernas.  
Intentó protestar, decirle que ella también quería tocarlo, hacerle sentir lo mismo que le había echo sentir a ella, pero no pudo.

_Sasuke atrapó sus labios al tiempo que sus sexos se tocaron. La chica gimió, quedando el pequeño grito atrapado en la boca del moreno. Pensaba torturarla un poco más, hacerla enloquecer hasta que ella misma se lo pidiese. Quería que fuese ella la que se rindiera a él y la que disfrutara de todo aquello. Notó el roce de las manos de la peliazul en su miembro. Ahora fue el quien suspiró, gruñendo de placer.  
Le apartó las manos, amarrándoselas por encima de su cabeza e impidiendo que le tocara. Sonrió al ver su expresión angelical alterada por el placer. Volvió a provocar otro roce, disfrutando de la humedad de aquella zona y de los gemidos que salían de aquellos carnosos labios._

_-Sa…Sasuke… o-onegai…_

_Le costaba hablar. Sonrió orgulloso ante la suplica de su compañera y la besó con fuerza al tiempo que le levantaba un poco las caderas y se hundía en ella de una estocada en aquella estrecha cavidad. La chica gritó con fuerza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla a una rapidez asombrosa.  
El Uchiha se quedó quieto, esperando a que se le pasara el dolor. Besó sus mejillas, calmándola e intentando que se relajara. Besó sus parpados cerrados, sus labios apretados, el recorrido de la lágrima, haciéndolo desaparecer…  
Sabía que iba a dolerle, pero eso era algo que no se podía evitar. Salió de forma lenta y volvió a entrar.  
La chica gimió y se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, apegándolo a su cuerpo. El pelinegro hundió su rostro e el cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma adictivo y embistiéndola._

_La habitación se llenó de gruñidos y gritos de placer. La peliazul rodeó las caderas del chico con sus piernas, apretándolo contra ella y provocando que se hundiera aun más en ella. Sasuke agarró uno de los muslos de la Hyuga y lo levantó un poco, siguiendo con el vaivén suave._

_-¡Sasuke! – Gimió, abrazándose a su espalda. – O-onegai… m… más…_

_Las envestidas aceleraron. Los roces suaves se volvieron en una pasión lujuriosa, un instinto animal. La apegó a su cuerpo y apretó su muslo cuando sintió como aquella calida y tibia entrada se contraía, dando espasmos de placer.  
La chica se retorció y arqueó su cuerpo, gritando el nombre del moreno al llegar al orgasmo. La besó con furia y se levantó un poco, dándole la vuelta y quedando ella de espaldas. Le levantó las caderas y volvió a entrar en ella, disfrutando de su estrechez y su adictiva calidez. Otro grito resonó en sus oídos._

_Siguió envistiéndola con fuerza, con un desenfreno deseoso de placer. Vio como la chica se agarraba a las sabanas, hundiendo su rostro en la sedosa tela. Se inclinó sobre ella y le apartó el cabello del cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo. Rodeó su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, arrodillándose y quedando ella encima. Mordió su hombro y Hinata dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de lujuria.  
Una de las manos masculinas se escurrió hasta aquella húmeda zona, tocando el punto de unión entre ellos dos, acariciándola._

_Sintió la llegada del éxtasis, las nuevas contracciones del sexo de su compañera, que profirió otro alarido y se removió sobre él, en círculos aun más rápidos. Apretó su estrecha cintura y se hundió con fuerza en una última estocada. Gruñó de placer, apretando sus dientes y la ojiblanca gritó el nombre del chico una última vez, sintiendo como algo la golpeaba por dentro, llenándola.  
Sasuke salió de ella con lentitud y la recostó en la cama, la tapó con las sabanas y se acostó a su lado, acariciando su cabeza y enredando sus cabellos con sus dedos.  
Las respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse, hasta el punto de no haber ni un solo ruido. La chica lo abrazó y se recostó en su pecho, apoyando su mejilla sobre su corazón.  
Le susurró un "Te amo" y le dio un beso, sintiendo los acelerados golpeteos que este daba. Sasuke la estrecho en un abrazo y le besó la cabeza, dejando sus labios descansar sobre su cabello durante unos segundos._

_-Yo también te amo Hinata…_

"_**Pero eres un chico… ¿Qué le vas a hacer?  
No puedes comprender que se siente al comprenderme  
O al amar enserio a una mujer…"**_

_Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir una mano en su espalda, acariciándola. No pudo evitar sonreír aun adormilada. Vio al hombre de sus sueños junto a ella, sonriéndole y mirándola mientras pasaba sus manos por su pequeño cuerpo, acariciándola._

_-Buenos días… - Le susurró.  
-Buenos días. – Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
-…Bien… - Escondió su rostro apenada, sintiendo como enrojecía._

_El pelinegro la abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso en la frente y suspirando con fuerza._

_-Te amo… - Le confesó.  
-Y yo… - Susurró la Hyuga, rodeándolo con sus brazos y devolviéndole el abrazo.  
-Prométeme una cosa. – La chica levantó su rostro, mirándolo con intriga. – Prométeme que nunca me dejaras… ni te iras de mi lado…_

_Apoyó uno de sus brazos e el colchón y se levantó un poco, besándolo en los labios. Acariciándolos de una forma lenta._

_-Te lo prometo…_

"_**No sabes escuchar…  
No te importa el dolor…  
Hasta que pierdes a quien quieres  
porque ignoras lo que tienes  
Y quedas sin saber que pasó…"**_

La canción acabó y Hinata se quitó los auriculares. Subió sus piernas al banco del parque y hundió su rostro en ellas. _No, Sasuke no era así. Él no era como los demás chicos…  
Él necesitaba ayuda con su ropa, no salía con sus amigos si ella no estaba, no buscaba a otras chicas mejores, no estaba echo de molde, si no de sentimientos. No se creía el mejor aunque fuera el más orgulloso de los chicos que había conocido, no era él quien caía en la seducción, sino que era ella la que caía ante él. Sabia comprender… la amaba…_

Sacudió su cabeza. _Las canciones nos siempre contaban verdades…_  
Notó unas manos ponerse en sus hombros y rodear su cuello. Unos labios se posaron en su mejilla y la besaron. Giró su cabeza, encontrándose a aquel chico de ojos oscuros como la noche, con un rostro tan perfecto como el de una estatua griega.

-Gomen por tardar… - Rodeó el banquito y se sentó a su lado. – No conseguía deshacerme de Itachi.  
-¿Itachi? – preguntó extrañada. Era raro que su hermano mayor lo  
-Hai… - Bufó molesto. – Encontró un sujetador en el suelo de mi cuarto…

Sus mejillas se encendieron y notó un calor sofocante. Sintió todo dar vueltas. _¿Itachi? ¿Un sujetador? ¡Kami-sama! ¡Su ropa interior!_ Hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas otra vez, intentando no desmayarse.

-No te preocupes… - Susurró. – Le dije que seguramente lo habrías dejado olvidado.  
-… - La chica lo miró de reojo. - ¿…Y? – preguntó sonrojada.  
-Hmp… no creo que quisiera saber detalles…

Sonrió arrogante mientras otra ola de calor sofocaba a Hinata. Sintió su pulso acelerarse y como le costaba respirar. Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, recostándola sobre su pecho.  
Ambos se quedaron abrazados en aquel banco, viendo como poco a poco el sol se escondía y los niños seguían gritando y jugando.

* * *

Espero sus reviews =)  
No sean demasiado duros onegai. Es el primer lemos que he echo en mi vida y estube bastante tiempo hasta creer que me habia salido "potable".

Espero que les guste ^^


End file.
